


Eventually

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Mean Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rude Dean, Sad Sam, Sam in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Eventually

“Dean you know I just want you to be happy.” You managed to say.

“I know. And I'm sorry I'm doing this to you.” Dean said.

“Then why are you?” You questioned. 

“I just can’t be with you anymore. I'm sorry I'm hurting you.” Dean tried to explain.

“If you ever loved me like you said you did then you wouldn't be doing this. You aren't the guy I fell in love with. I don't know you.”

“Y/N! You know I love you! You know I care about you! Just stop!” Dean yelled.

“I hope you’re so happy. I really do. I wish all the love in the world for you. I give up. Bye Dean.”

With that you walked out of the room. Away from Dean. Away from every bit of happiness you had known for the last two years.

It broke Dean’s heart to hurt you, but he knew he had too. He couldn’t keep you with him when he knew you both wanted someone else. You would never know that of course. Dean could live with that. He could be the uncaring ass who broke you. 

You went to find Sam and tell him everything but he found you first.

“Y/N? What's going on? I heard you guys screaming all the way in the library.” Sam asked.

“D-dean b-roke up-p with m-me.” You tried to explain to him through your tears.

“Hey, calm down pretty girl. C’mere.” Sam said as he wrapped you in his arms.

Once you calmed down enough to actually talk you told Sam what happened.

I'm going to kill him Sam thought to himself. “I'm sorry Y/N.”

“Honestly it's okay. I don't want him to stay with me just to make me happy.”

“Are you gonna stay here?” Sam asked as his voice shook the slightest bit and he prayed you didn't noticed.

“Yeah. Of course. Just because I'm not with Dean doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my best friend.” You smiled at him.

“Good. I'll get your stuff out of Dean's room if you don't want to see him right now.” Sam offered.

“Thanks Sammy.” You replied.

“You're welcome.” Sam said.

“I'm gonna go shower and I'll probably go to bed.” You told Sam.

“Alright. I'll just leave your stuff in your room.” Sam replied.

When you were alone you couldn't find it in yourself to cry anymore, you didn't see the point. All you ever wanted was for Dean to be happy even if it didn't include you. Besides Sam was there for you. He wouldn't let Dean hurt you anymore. By the time Sam was done gathering up your stuff you were singing and dancing around the shower. You didn't hear Sam come in.

“Y/N?” Sam yelled as he sat down the boxes.

“I really don't care even if the stars and moon colli- Oh my god Sam!!”

Sam looked up and saw you standing there...with only a towel in your hair...and he promised himself he'd feel guilty about the way his dick responded later. “God Y/N! I'm so sorry!” Sam screamed as he turned away and ran out the door.

When Sam was gone you quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants and wondered why you weren't even upset that Sam had seen you naked. You went out to find him and talk about what happened. You walked past the door to his room and saw Sam lying face down on his bed. 

“Sammy?” 

“Ugh. Come inn.” Sam groaned.

“Stop being so upset Sammy. It's okay.” You said as you laid down next to him.

“God I'm so stupid! You literally just broke up with my brother and I just stared at you while you were naked! I'm so so sorry Y/N. Please don't hate me.” Sam begged.

“Sammy look at me.” You said. “Oh come onnn, you’re my best friend. Pleasee.”

Sam rolled over and blushed wildly when you made eye contact.

“Sammy I promise it's okay. I'm not even upset.” You told him.

“But it's gonna be so awkward between us now.” Sam said.

“Why?” You questioned.

“Because I have a confession.”

“Okay. Shoot.” You replied.

“Oh god. Okay. Um. I'm gonna say this and if you never want to talk to me again that's okay. I totally understand.” Sam said.

“Sammy calm down dork. Just tell me. You can tell me anything.”

“Okay. Here goes nothing. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I met you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. And I'm so sorry I never told you but you were with Dean. And I'm sorry I'm telling you now when you and him just broke up but I can't keep it in any longer especially after what just happened. If you never want to talk to me again I totally get it.” Sam told you.

Well then. You definitely weren’t expecting that.

“Y/N? God you hate me now don’t you?” Sam rolled over again and buried his head in the pillow.

You turned and scooted down so your head was closer to his shoulder, and said, “Hey” poke “Hey you” poke “Look at me please.”

Sam turned his head and gave you a sliver of his eyes. He said something, but it was too grumbled to understand.

“What was that?”

He moved his head again. “Can we never talk about this again? Wanna still have my best friend…”

“She’s right here -poke- see? Hi.” you gave him a little wave and he chuckled. 

He turned to open his arms to you and you curled against his chest. The two of you had done this countless times before, even when you were dating Dean. But now, it was different. The air had a charge about it you hadn’t felt before. Sam groaned.

“Yes?”

“It’s different. I knew I’d ruin it.” Sam whispered.

You started to feel water on your temple, and you looked up to see Sam was crying.

“Hey now, what’s that all about?” You said reaching to wipe his eyes. “You never even gave me a chance to reply to you.”

“W-what?”

“If you had stopped freaking out, you would have heard me tell you that I love you too.” You whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah you big dork.”

The grin that showed up on his face then was something the sun couldn’t even begin to rival. You couldn’t help but smile too.

“Can I?”

“Mhm.”

That was all the permission he needed, and he leaned down to kiss you.

“That was…”

“Wonderful? -kiss- Amazing? -kiss- Perfect?”

“Well I was gonna say better than pizza, but your words work too I guess.” You giggled.

“Oh, you’re hilarious aren’t you?”

“I think I’m pretty funny.”

You were smiling, but it didn’t last very long. Sam was tickling you in a second, you never even had a chance to get away.

“S-sam, Sam, Oh my god, st-top, stop, Sam!”

“Who’s funny now, pretty girl? Huh?”

“P-please Sammm.”

“Oh alrighttt, I guess I can spare you.”  
“Gee thanks. Dork.”

-Kiss-

“Loser.”

-Kiss-

The two of you laid there in comfortable silence after that. You knew you’d have to explain it to Dean. And you knew that would not be a fun conversation. But right now, you were both happy. You both deserved a little contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
